Saying Goodbye is the Hardest Part
by Antielle
Summary: A prompt that i wrote for a Discord server I am in. Enjoy :) Rated M just in case!


"I'll never forgive her." The red-haired man spoke quietly to himself. "What she has done is inexcusable." Concrete angels surrounded him, their cold, blank gazes focused nowhere in particular. A warm breeze blew past him, carrying the fragrant aroma of the cherry tree at the entrance of the cemetery. He looked out at the rows of headstones, their sizes varied from small place markers on the ground to elaborate marble statues. He stood out amongst them, the only sign of life among a sea of dead.

He placed a single flower, a purple Iris—her favourite flower—on the smooth stone in front of him. A small picture, followed by neat script, covered the ornate headstone. It read:

 _ **Aisha Sieghart**_

 _ **Beloved wife, friend, and Mother.**_

 _ **Expert magician**_

Elsword clutched his hand into a fist, his composure breaking, tears forming in his eyes. The funeral had been mere hours ago, and he had been able to keep his emotions at bay until now. He had refused to cry in front of their children, Kuen and Elenora. Now, as he stood there, the unwelcoming stone staring back at him, he thought back to all of the memories they had shared. All of those smacks over the head he probably deserved, the spats that always ended with cute huffs and pouty faces, sweet little kisses, their wedding, the birth of their children.

It all seemed such a distant past now.

He crumpled to his knees, tears flowing freely. "You said you wouldn't leave me!" he sobbed, his breath catching in his throat. He clutched the ground above her grave, ripping out pieces of the grass that was laid over the freshly covered resting place. He slammed his fists down upon the earth in anguish. "You said you would always be there when I needed you!" His voice faltered as he stopped and looked up at the photo on the grave, her likeness smiling back at him, though there was no life in it.

"I-I need you, Aisha…" he whimpered. "I wasn't cut out for life without you—"

A scene flashed across his mind, like a bolt of lightning striking his very soul, stopping him mid-sentence. He focused on that thought, letting it fuel his hatred.

 _A girl was lying on the ground, her violet hair blood soaked and matted. Above her stood a swordmage, her long red hair whipping wildly in the wind. A laugh croaked out of her, all too familiar._

 _"E-Elesis?" he began cautiously. He hadn't seen his sister in years. Not since she began to lose her mind. "What are you—" He stopped short when his eyes came across the girl on the ground._

 _"Aisha!" He darted forward, pushing past his sister, grabbing the unresponsive girl by her shoulders. "No." He listened for a breath, checked for a pulse: to no avail. He shook her, her body limply following his lead. "No, no, no! Please," he sobbed. "Don't leave me!" Tears streamed steadily down his face, leaving glistening tracks from his eyes to his chin before smacking soundlessly onto the pale corpse under him. He moved a strand of hair from her face, though her clouded eyes were open, they seemed to look right through him.._

 _His love was gone. Elesis had murdered her. His own sister! He got up slowly, turning to face the red-headed vixen. A grin was on her face and her eyes were wild. "You…," he growled. "You did this to her!" he screamed. She didn't respond, a giggle making its way out of her lips._

 _His sister hadn't always been like this. There once was a time he looked up to her, but now all he saw was a pitiful creature, hell-bent on destruction. The person in front of him was no longer the sister he knew when he was small. She was no longer the one he could look up to, that he could rely on. She was no longer part of his family. He searched her face for any indication of sanity or regret._

 _He found none._

 _"Leave," he ordered, his gaze never leaving hers. He would never forgive her for what she had done. The woman in front of him didn't move, only searched his face for answers, tilting her head to the side in confusion._

 _"I thought you would be happy, Little Brother," she cooed. "I have cleansed the world of another evil." Her voice shook as she spoke, as if she were in a constant fight control over the words._

 _"I said,_ leave _!" His voice cracked as he shot the words out, tears brimming in his eyes. He looked away, not wanting to keep looking at the crazed expression on the maniac's face. He bent back down over Aisha, hooking one arm under her shoulders and the other under her knees, hoisting her up. He turned around, expecting to see the unaffected stare of the swordmaiden, but she was gone, leaving no trace that she had been there other than the blood splattered around —Aisha's blood— and the body of the dead sorcerer._

Elsword was brought out of his own thoughts by a hand on his shoulder. He turned, his eyes meeting the pale green ones of Rena, his Elven friend. She gave him an apologetic look as she studied his face, seeing the path that the tears had taken on their descent.

"Oh," she said, jerking her hand back in shock. "I didn't realize…"

"It's fine," he said, standing up and wiping his face. "Did you need something?" He mustered up a small, sad smile.

"I just came to see how you were doing," she responded, straightening up. Elsword could tell she had been crying. Her eyes were sad and the whites were tinged red. His gaze softened. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into an embrace. He couldn't console himself, so he could try and help his friend.

"Thank you," he murmured. She buried her face in his neck and he could feel her body shudder as she silently cried. "I miss her too," he breathed, patting her back with his open palm. After her breathing slowed and she stopped shaking, he pulled back.

"How are the kids?" he asked, thinking of his little angels growing up without a mother. The two children were still too young to know what was going on, Kuen being only two and Elenora being only eight months old.

"Nora is asleep and Kuen was with Ara playing with some blocks," she replied, sniffling in an attempt to regain her composure. She glanced toward the headstone. "I just never thought something like this would happen. Who could have done such a thing?"

Elsword went silent, his gaze dropping to the ground. He hadn't told anyone that it was Elesis that he had seen at the scene when he had found Aisha. He had kept his sister's secret, though it killed him inside.

"What's wrong?" she asked. She had turned and noticed his downcast glance. Her brows furrowed as she studied his troubled face. Small scars decorated it, the results of the many battles Elsword had to fight throughout his life. His crimson eyes were dull and lifeless, as though when Aisha died, he had too.

"If I tell you something," he began slowly, "Would you be able to keep it to yourself?" He waited for her response, searching her eyes for any hint of a reaction. Her face only showed concern.

"Of course," she replied easily.

"Okay." He took in a deep breath. "I know who Aisha's killer is." The words came out whispered and rushed, as if he were saying it aloud more so for himself than to tell someone. Rena jerked back, startled.

"Elsword, you need to tell someone! They can find them and we can have justice for her death!" she exclaimed. She noticed his gloomy expression and her brows, once again, furrowed, a frown flashing across her face. "What's the matter?"

"It's…," his voice trailed before he forced the words out, "Elesis. My Sister murdered Aisha." His eyes glanced towards the grave—his love—as tears formed, once again, in his eyes.

"Eh?! Elesis? That can't be right, she would never!" The elf's expression was one of shock, her eyes wide, her mouth agape. "I don't believe it," she said finally.

"She's gone now," he replied, ignoring her disbelief. He was too caught up in his own grief and had barely heard a word Rena was saying. "I saw her standing there and I let her go." He couldn't lose his sister and Aisha in the same day. Though, he felt as though he had already lost both.

Elsword looked at the elf, who hadn't moved since she had heard the confirmation. She stood there, looking so defeated that their friend had been the one to bring upon such tragedy. He continued, filling the silence.

"She won't come back," he concluded, "She won't be able to hurt anyone else we love. You don't have to worry."

"But," she began, her lips trembling, "How can we be so sure?"

"Trust me," he breathed. She nodded in response. "Now, I have to get back to the kids. They need me right now," he said, though he was sure it was him who needed them more.

Elsword headed back to the house, Rena following behind. Its sturdy brick was the only thing keeping Elsword from losing it. He heard giggling come from within, the sweet laughs of his baby boy, Kuen. As he entered, tiny arms wrapped around his legs.

"Daddy!" the small boy exclaimed. He lifted his arms for Elsword to pick him up. "Up, up!"

Elsword mustered up a small smile, picking the two year old up. Elsword met his violet eyes, so much like his mother's. He jerked back, wavering in his movement, a wave of nausea washing over him.

"Whoa!" the boy squealed as he was bounced, his face scrunching up. "Play with me, daddy!"

Elsword spun around, handing the child off to Rena. "Not now, Kuen," he replied, his voice low. "You should be heading off to bed soon. Go wash up and get changed for bed. Auntie Rena will help you."

"Awe." The boy whined, crossing his arms over his chest.

Rena nodded, her face sympathetic. "C'mon, buddy, let's go!" She tickled him as she carried him over to his room. Elsword listened as the giggles faded away.

"You know, you won't be able to avoid Kuen, or the fact that he is the spitting image of Aisha, forever."

The voice came from across the room. Elsword had forgotten about the woman sitting in his living quarters, her posture perfect, giving a regal air about her. She was on her knees in the middle of the floor where she, no doubt, was playing with the toddler moments before.

"I know," he sighed. "I am well aware of that." He turned his attention to her, meeting her gaze, unmoving; fixed on him. Her eyes, the colour of honey, and just as sweet, softened.

The sage got up off of the floor, dusting her traditional-style dress off, and grabbing her bag off of the small table Elsword had made when he was trying to prove to Aisha that he was handy. He groaned inwardly. Everything in the house reminded him of her.

"Well, I'm off," she said, her eyes not moving from his face. He could tell she was calculating and gaging the situation, deciding her next move. He recognized that look anywhere: It was as if she were in his mind.

"I'll be fine, Ara," he replied quickly, dismissing her. His gaze softened as he looked up at her, a pang of remorse washing over him. He shouldn't be so harsh on her. _She had helped a lot_ , he thought, and he had appreciated it. "Go home, you've done enough for us. You deserve a good rest. Thank you."

She studied his face a second longer before nodding in agreement, raising her arms in a lazy stretch before spinning around. "You know where I am if you ever need anything," she threw over her shoulder as she left, her long black hair swishing wistfully behind her.

He sighed again when she was gone, flopping down onto the couch. How was he going to be able to do this alone? He never thought that he wouldn't have Aisha by his side. He sat there, lost in his own thoughts. He didn't realized how much time had gone by, until Rena appeared at his side.

"Hey," Rena spoke quietly, joining him on the couch. "It's getting late, I'm going to head back to the inn. Both of the children are in bed, asleep. I'll be back in the morning, okay?"

He nodded numbly, staring straight ahead at nothing in particular. She gave him a hug, the warmth not quite reaching him, before getting up and leaving. Though he had felt the touch, it was as if his sense of touch were fleeting. He felt cut off from the world.

A soft thud came from the door and he heard the lock click behind her. Aisha had thought it would be a good idea to give Rena a copy of their house key and Elsword was grateful for it, in that moment. He brought his legs up onto the couch, lying down. He couldn't bear go lay in his bed, their bed, without her. He curled up into the fetal position as tears, once again, threatened to spill over his lower lids. How could he live without his other half?

He laid there as the tears flowed steadily down his cheeks and onto the cushion below him. His whimpering became sobbing as he gripped a red throw pillow: the one that Aisha had made herself, burying his face in it. The cushion muffled the sounds of pain erupting from the man.

Eventually, fatigue overtook him. His sobbing ceased and his body grew slack. Not a sound was audible in the small cottage and, on that warm summer night, Elsword drifted to sleep, his last thought being about the woman he loved.

* * *

Her long crimson hair blew in the cool November breeze. Months had passed since the Bloody Queen had vanquished the evil Oz Sorcerer and she had returned to finish the job. She stood atop a hill just outside of the small town, her eyes fixed on the cottage at the edge, it's warm brick exterior welcoming her. Smoke rose from the chimney, snaking its way through the colourful sky. The sun was setting on the town of Ruben, and night was taking over.

"Hm," she huffed. "This will be easier than expected." The knight fell back into the treeline, waiting for her time to strike.

 _You will have your chance_. The voice in her head rang out, familiar and inviting. Elesis had come to know this voice well.

"But I want to go be rid of them now," she whined, a small giggle escaping her lips.

 _Soon._

She climbed up a tree, one with a view of the small dwelling. 'Okay…" she mumbled, though she was unsatisfied with the response. Her slender fingers gripped a beetle that was idly making its way across the rough bark, crushing it within her palm, a smile creeping its way across her pale face.

Hours had passed and the night fell completely, the town becoming nothing more than a handful of floating lights in the distance. Her impatience grew as the light in the cottage flickered out. Her hands tensed around the tree branch in response.

 _Wait._

"I have—"

 _Shh._

Her mouth clamped shut, a small squeak escaping. She hated her. Hated her so much. She was so bossy. The redhead had sat in the tree for what seemed like hours before the voice piped up again.

 _Now!._

As if loaded by a spring, the maniac launched herself off of the tree, her heels pushing into the soft dirt as she landed. She made her way towards her target: the small cabin that her brother and his abominations called home.

She crept in through a side window, which she knew her brother had always left open, since they were children. Her shoes clicked on the wooden floor. She looked around, her eyes panning over the quaint space. Something about it reminded her of her own home when she was little. She was dragged away from her own thoughts by the voice, her own voice, only much more raspy and hallow.

 _Find the children._

She moved instinctively to the narrow hall. There were three doors, she knew Elsword would put himself closest to the front door, which would mean the kids room would be at the end of the hallway. She made her way silently down it, cracking the last door open, revealing a crib and a small bed.

 _Yes…_

She inched forward, reaching the crib, coming across the small baby. Elesis could see the evil coming from it, its eyes were black, open and staring. Its open mouth lined with sharp teeth. Its skin was pale and dark black veins were visible from underneath it. A dark aura surrounded its still form.

 _It's evil. Kill it._

Elesis raised her Claymore, her focus on the small demonic being lying there. A sound caught her attention, her head whipping around. Her ears pricked in anticipation. Something moved, she swore it did.

 _Forget it. Kill the demon._

Elesis shook her head, her attention going back to the child. She tilted her head, brows furrowing in confusion. The child was no longer demonic looking, her flaming red hair was much like Elesis's own hair. Her smooth, round face looked peaceful as she slept.

 _It's a trick! Kill it._

"B-but—" Confusion washed over her, covering her like a blanket. She grabbed handfuls of hair, a stabbing pain rippling through her head, falling to the floor with a thud. Her claymore clanged beside her and the older child stirred in his bed. The baby made no motion, deep in sleep. More sounds were heard down the hall.

 _He's coming. Quick! Do it now!_

Here head snapped up, hands falling to her sides as she grabbed the hilt of her claymore, shakily raising herself up. She had to rid the world of all demonic presence. She needed to. Demons had killed her father, and threatened to take away everything she cared about. Elesis needed to be rid of the children born by an evil sorceress. They carried demonic power in their veins: She was sure of it. She had to keep her brother safe.

She raised her blade "I have to do this," she muttered, bringing her sword down on the child.

"No!" A blade swiped out, a loud clang! erupting from the clashing swords, her own rebounding back from the sheer force. Elsword was standing there, his hair disheveled and eyes wild.

"Don't you dare touch my children, you crazy _bitch_!" he spat. He pointed his blade at her, determination in his eyes.

At the loud noise, the child in the crib began to cry, her big brown eyes, wet with tears, reflecting the dim light of the moon peeking through the curtained window. Kuen stirred in his bed, propping himself up, groggily looking at his father.

"Daddy?" he asked, wiping sleep out of his eyes. He looked at the scene before them, eyes wide with fear. Tears formed in them as he pulled his blanket up in an attempt to conceal himself.

"Kuen, go to daddy's room." he ordered. "Daddy will be there in a minute."

Elesis's attention flickered to the boy as he rushed out of the room, giving Elsword the window of opportunity to land a blow at her side. His sword slashed at the pale flesh of her abdomen, the bright red contrasting horribly against her pale skin. She hissed, her instincts drawing her back, though her empty gaze was now fixed on the blood at her side, her slender fingers touching the crimson energy.

Her eyes lit up with vigor, as she glanced up at the man. "You have no idea, do you?" She giggled. "Blood is not a warning to me, Elsword. It is my strength."

With renewed strength, she lashed her claymore out at her little brother, knocking his sword to the side. "This doesn't concern you, brother. I don't want to hurt you. Why can't you just let me fulfill my destiny?" she whined, moving towards him eagerly. "Don't you want demons vanquished from the world?"

Upon his lack of response, she continued.

"Elsword, just think of it! A world where no evil exists and everyone is safe!" she exclaimed, her eyes pleading; wild. Her claymore in hand, she turned back to the crib, the dark energy becoming more fervent. She would deal with the other demon spawn later.

 _Just kill it!_

She brought her claymore up once more to the child's crib, her crazed look focusing on the infant once again. She was about to bring down her sword as a blade sliced its way through her lower abdomen. She looked down at it, her hand touching the blade in fascination.

She coughed, blood welling up in her throat. She gurgled, attempting a laugh, blood thickening in her airway. She coughed it up, splattering blood across the room, and onto everything, including the crying baby. It caused the child to cry more.

"W-well done, little brother..." She managed to push the words out, accompanied by her own blood, though her throat was in pain. She felt lightheaded. Stumbling over to the window, adrenaline overtook her and she sent her fist through the glass. Her hand was cut up, but she didn't notice.

 _You're dying._

She coughed up more blood on the sill as she jumped out of the window, thankful her brother only had a one story cottage. She hit the ground hard, her shoulder taking a blow. It would take some time for her to recover from this. She ran, not knowing where she was going.

 _Run._

The command came from the most instinctual part of her mind. It wasn't the usual raspy croak she had grown accustomed to hearing. It sounded almost like her mother's voice, though different, warm and caring. She hadn't heard the voice since she was six years old. She was surprised her brain could even pull it out of her past, as she had nearly forgotten it. For a brief moment, her mind became clear. She struggled to activate Illipia's Aura. Upon success, she ran faster knowing she would be okay, for now.

She reached the forest, her energy giving out. She fell forward, catching herself on a tree trunk, its rough bark putting unwanted pressure on her cut up palms. Groaning, she let herself fall to the ground. Her body shook with anger and disgust. She groaned, the voice in her mind slipping back into her thoughts, the chaos threatening to spill over the walls built up.

 _You can do it. Kill the abominations._ The voice in her fought for control, spitting out commands in its harsh tone.

"But they are my family," she whimpered, clutching the wound at her side. Pain radiated up through her torso and neck. What had she done? Her thoughts raced, flashes of the previous events glinting across her vision: Aisha lying on the ground, her children lying peacefully in their beds; her own niece crying out in fear as her raised claymore hung above her, intended for her heart. Grief overwhelmed her.

"Aisha was my sister and I killed her!" Tears streamed down her face, mixing with blood. She gripped her head with her crimson-stained hands. "I killed her, I killed her!"

 _Yes, you did well. We did well._

She shook her head, sending drops of tears and blood alike splattering across the grass. "I tried to kill my own niece!" She shrieked, grabbing fistfuls of hair, pulling them taught, before letting the strands drop swiftly back down. She fought to keep the bile from rising in the back of her mouth.

 _It was good._

"No—"

 _It was very good_ , the voice interrupted. It came out short and harsh. She cringed. Softer, the voice continued in it's raspy tone.

 _You were good. We were good._

"But—"

 _Silence! You did what was necessary to keep your brother safe._

"Elsword…"

She closed her eyes, taking deep breaths and her tears ceased. Her puffy eyes showed how tired her body had become. As if a flood gate had been opened, the voice took control once more. All thoughts she had of the corrupted filth being her family were a distant memory now. As if they had been pushed to the back of her mind and smothered like a dim flame. She looked around the dark forest. She had to find somewhere to rest so she could be at her best when she fulfilled her duty.

Grunting, she grabbed onto a nearby branch and hoisted herself up, putting her weight on her good side. She limped her way through the leaves and the underbrush. She knew of an inn deep within the forest that catered to a more obscure type of breed. It was a place where no one asked questions and no one gave answers. She hobbled meekly to her safe haven.

The inn was run down and covered in vines and other shrubbery. Elesis came to the front door and threw it open, stumbling over to the main counter. She dug her nails into the counter as she clutched her wound with her other hand. A few other people seated at tables tossed her some curious glances. She ignored them.

"I need a room," she said nonchalantly, attempting to hide the extremity of her wounds. The innkeeper glance curiously at her blood-covered hand, but said nothing. She struggled to pull a coin purse out of her pocket, revealing its contents. He nodded, motioning for a wench in revealing clothing to approach them.

"Right this way, ma'am," she replied in the thick accent of the Fluonian countryside. Her dark skin was the first tip off that she wasn't from the area. Elesis guessed it was somewhere in the Caluso tribe territory. She knew better than to ask, though. If the girl had ended up here, she clearly didn't want to be found.

She followed the girl silently and, as they came across the room, she flopped down on the bed.

"If you need anything, ma'am, I'd be happy to oblige. Anything."

Her tone was light, but her bright eyes were suggestive. "Actually, could I get some bandages? And a bottle of whiskey," Elesis responded, her eyes not leaving the girl. She knew better than to get tangled up with anyone from places like these.

The wench nodded, her tight honey curls bouncing with the motion. "Yes ma'am," she replied, before exiting the room.

 _We need to plan_. The voice in her head didn't seem to notice the pain she was in.

"No, I need to rest," she replied. "I've taken a hit and will be of no use to anyone until I've had a good night's sleep and the chance to heal." She lifted her shirt to reveal the ugly, oozing puncture wound. It had begun to heal and she could tell that no vital organs had been hit. She knew her little brother and, if he were intending to kill, he would have. He had spared her.

The voice in her head stopped briefly and then there was silence. Elesis tried to push the thoughts from her head as she continued to assess how badly she was actually hurt. The blood that she had lost was beginning to make her feel light-headed. Moments later, the wench arrived in the doorway, the requested items in hand.

"Here you are, ma'am," she offered. "Would you require any assistance?" she asked, handing her the items.

"No, that's all right. Thank you," she replied hesitantly. She dismissed the girl and bandaged herself up, sanitizing the wound with the alcohol before taking a swig, letting the familiar warmth ease her insides. She crawled into bed and, knowing her rested self would be strong enough to eradicate the infant demons, she slept with ease.

* * *

The house was silent, save for the cheerful chirping of the songbirds outside. A soft breeze made its way through the broken window, its curtains swaying back and forth. Elsword sat in a wooden chair in the hall, his head resting on the door frame. His eyes drooped as he faded in and out of consciousness, exhaustion attempting to take its hold on him.

A knock came at the front door. He tensed up, his hand instinctively moving to his blade. Kuen and Elenora were asleep in his bed as he sat watch just outside the open door. "Who's there?"

"It's Rena," the soft voice called out from the other side. The sun peaked its way through the long curtains, casting the room aglow. Elsword got up, opening the door. Rena's cheery face stared back at him.

"Hey," he said, stepping back so she could enter.

"Are you okay?" she asked, "you look tired. What happened?"

He looked down at the old floorboards. "Elesis was here."

"What?!" She looked around, as if she were expecting her to jump out at any moment.

"She's gone now," he said. "She tried to kill Nora in her sleep. I fought her off; Wounded her pretty bad."

"Where are they now?"

"In my bed," he replied, "I've been keeping watch all night." He motioned toward the empty chair in the hall.

"You have to tell someone, Elsword!" she urged. "What if she comes back?"

"I'll figure it out," he replied, running his hands in the air in frustration. The truth was he had no idea what he was supposed to do. His bloodthirsty sister had killed his wife and was now going after his children. He sighed, running a hand through his disheveled hair.

Rena nodded, though she eyed him suspiciously. Her cool gaze was fixed on his expression, looking for any indication of faltering. She reluctantly agreed with his response.

"Whatever you say," she grumbled.

He managed a small smile, tilting his head ever so slightly. "Really, don't worry about me," he assured. The look Rena met him with was grim. He sucked in some air sharply before exhaling, changing the subject. "So, how's Eve doing? Have you heard much from her?" Their Nasod friend had been in Hamel with King Seiker, her husband.

Rena perked up. "Actually, I have!"

"Oh?" he responded, a look of surprise crossing his face. He hadn't heard much of the couple, apart from public notices, since they had restored the kingdom of Hamel to its rightful state and the two had married and become the king and queen. It was not the popular opinion of the people, but they adored Chung and would follow him no matter what.

"Yes," she gushed. It seemed as though she had completely forgotten the previous topic. "Actually, I've grabbed your mail on the way in." She passed him the daintily encased letter. The envelope was decorated with the seal of the Seiker family.

He took the letter from her, opening it, his eyes scanning over the delicate ivory parchment. His eyebrows furrowed and a look of distress filled his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

He cleared his throat, folding the neatly written letter back up and returning it to the envelope. "It's their condolences," he said finally. "For Aisha. It appears to be Eve's handwriting."

"Oh," her expression fell. "I hope Chung is taking the news okay. It's unfortunate they couldn't make the funeral."

"Well, the letter claims Chung is coming to Ruben. Most likely to pay his respects." Elsword looked anywhere but at Rena. He still had problems talking about it without crying, though it had been months. He felt the pangs of the loss of his wife every second of every day. It was as if the world refused to let him forget. Her face would haunt his dreams; her cheerful smile would mock him almost, as if she were pleased that he could still envision it so clearly. He watched the elf in his peripheral vision, though her gaze was fixed on his expression. She nodded automatically, though he wasn't sure if she was really listening anymore.

"Well, they will stay with me," she stated. "I'll make sure to have the place in order for their arrival! Now, you go sleep. I'll keep watch out here for you." She ushered him into the room and took her spot in the chair, feeling the warm polished wood beneath her.

Elsword nodded as he closed the door, his eyelids heavy. Crawling into his bed, his eyes fell on his two children. They were beside him, huddled together and sleeping soundly. A soft snore came from Kuen. He snuggled closer to them, drifting into a deep sleep.

* * *

The elf made her way through Ruben, weaving through the busy streets. A travelling market was passing through town, their colourful booths painting the streets in various shades of blues and reds. They called out to her, their voices warm and welcoming.

"Would you fancy a sample, ma'am? It's the best wine in Lurensia!" a man hollered from a booth decorated in glass bottles with elaborate labels.

"No, thank you," she responded, nodding in acknowledgement, "I am in a hurry!" She called over her shoulder as she continued on her way. There was only one place she planned on stopping. Her steps halted outside of the large building, two guards set on either side of the door, accompanied by large banners bearing the Ruben crest. She entered, pushing the heavy doors inward and crossing the threshold.

"Hagus!" she called, her eyes scanning the humble room. A long table sat in the middle, following the length of the room. A fireplace was erected on the right side, the smoldering embers hinting at the fire that had been there mere hours before. Her eyes rested on the heavy-set man on the far side opposite her, who had arisen at her call. the

"Rena!" he exclaimed, his old eyes crinkling with his smile. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" He crossed the room, meeting her in the middle, lifting his hand to her. She placed her own hand on his palm and curtsied, before standing tall.

"I have an urgent matter to discuss with you," she replied, her tone growing serious. Her grim expression caused a frown to appear on Hagus's face. "It is in regards to an incident that happened last night."

"Go on…"

"There was an attack on the outskirts of the village," she began, voice flat. "Two children were attacked by a crazed female."

His expression switched to one of concern. "Who was it? What happened? Is everyone okay?" His questions came out rushed, as he motioned for his guards. The two men, dressed in Ruben colours, white and blue, stood at the ready beside him, their weapons drawn.

"It was Elsword's house. Elenora and Kuen were attacked last night. Elsword fought off the attacker, but was shaken up."

"Shaken up? That doesn't sound like Elsword."

"The reasoning for his behaviour when I found him this morning was that they attacker was Elesis," she replied, pain flashing in her eyes. She had never wanted to think that Elesis could ever do something so horrible. "I fear what she is capable of, Hagus."

"Why would she do such a thing?" he questioned, shock taking over his expression. "We must send a patrol at once!"

"This isn't the first attack either," she said slowly, eyes downcast. Tears brimmed in them, coating her lashes with grief. "She murdered Aisha. She has become crazed in her need to kill. Elsword didn't want to say anything about it to protect his sister, but this second attack shows that she will stop at nothing!" Her gaze raised to his face, pleading with him. She thought of Aisha, picturing the young mage in her mind.

"Please, Hagus, you have to help. I can't see those kids hurt. They are all that is left of my friend."

Hagus nodded. "Elesis is a threat to our city and she must be brought to justice." He motioned to the guards. "Round up a patrol and begin searching the surrounding forests for the murderer."

"Yes, sir!" the guards shouted in unison, dipping their heads before leaving to do so.

"Thank you, Hagus," Rena said.

"This is a very serious matter and we will do everything in our power to bring her to justice. It just shames our town that someone from here could do such wrongs. To not hear of Elesis for years, only to have the first news of her be this. It is unsettling. She was such a helpful girl."

"I know, but I fear the darkness in her mind has taken her over," Rena responded solemnly, wiping the tears from her eyes. "She was once a great friend of mine and it pains me to have to come forward about such wrongdoings but I fear I have no other choice. She has become a threat towards those I love and I knew Elsword couldn't do what was necessary to keep the town safe."

Hagus nodded in agreement. "Thank you, Rena, for coming forward with this information. We will do our duty to keep Ruben, and all of its citizens, safe. Go now, find Elsword and stay with him and the children. You will be safe." The resolve in his voice was more than enough comfort. Hagus was sure in his men's abilities that she would be captured and that was enough for Rena to sleep easy.

She followed his orders, leaving the men behind and making her way back to Elsword's house. Opening the front door, she was greeted by Elsword, Elenora in his arms.

"Where were you?" he asked, his gaze never leaving her face. "You promised me you would watch over them."

"E-Elsword, I—"

"Where were you, Rena?!" he yelled, Nora squirming in his arms, her peaceful face contorting as her cry rang out. Elsword soothed the child before looking back at her. "Tell me where you've been."

"I… I told Hagus about Elesis," she stated. He was going to hate her. She searched his face, though it remained an unmoving grim expression. "She was going to hurt Nora, Elsw—"

"Shut up," he interrupted her, handing her Nora. "What did you say to him? Nevermind, I will find out for myself." He shook his head before pushing past her.

"Elsword, _wait_!" The door slammed as he left. Tears brimmed in Rena's eyes as she soothed the fussing child.

"Aunty Rena, why's daddy mad?" Kuen asked from the bedroom doorway, causing Rena to jump. Blinking away the tears, she turned to the boy.

"It's nothing, Kuen, don't be frightened. He will be back soon," she replied, mustering up a smile. "Have you eaten yet today?" she asked. The boy shook his head in response.

"How about a sandwich then?" she asked. His face lit up and he ran to the kitchen. 'I'll be there in a minute, Kuen." She went and placed the infant in her crib, which she noticed Elsword had brought into the main living quarters. She made Kuen a sandwich and watched him sit happily, munching on it. She knew she had done the right thing telling Hagus. Elsword wasn't even thinking straight enough to take care of his own children. He wouldn't rest until Elesis was incapacitated and locked up.

Moments later, the door swung open and Elsword came rushing in, eyes wide. Rena stood up, moving forward toward him before stopping. He looked right through her, in shock.

"What's wrong?"

"They plan to kill her," he replied, voice shaky. His eyes didn't move, only stared straight ahead. "I heard the guards talking and they are going to kill my sister; make her pay for what she has done. They are blaming all the recent murders on her too."

" _What?!_ " Shock flashed across her face as she took in the information. "Hagus just said he wanted her locked up for everyone's safety!"

"Well the guards have another plan for her then," he stated dryly, rushing to his room and stuffing clothes into a knapsack. "I have to go after her; get to her before they do. I can talk to her."

"Elsword, it's too dangerous!" She exclaimed, her words changing to the more motherly tone they usually had when she spoke to the young man. "I'll talk to Raven. Maybe he can accompany you?"

The young man grumbled something under his breath and Rena took it as an agreement and sent word for Raven to join them before sitting on the couch beside Nora's crib to wait for a response.

Raven was her fiancée and it had taken her years to even get him to date her, let alone propose. He had some commitment issues because of his past, but she understood and worked with what she had. Just then, the door burst open, interrupting the elf's thoughts.

The large tanned man walked through the door. "What's wrong? Your note said emergency! Are you okay?" He looked around the room, his eyes falling on her. He scowled. "There is no emergency, is there?"

"There is, it's just not an immediate one," she replied hesitantly. "Come here," she said, patting the cushion beside her. He shuffled over reluctantly.

"What are you planning?" He eyes her suspiciously, the amber eyes that Rena loved so much searched her own pale ones for answers. Though his face was scarred, he was strikingly handsome, in a dark and brooding way. Rena had become attached to the grumpy man.

"Elsword is going on a mission and you're going to go with him."

"Like hell, I am! You've already forced me to come to this shit hole of a town just so you can play house with Elsword, Rena! Aisha is gone, leave her to rest. He needs to get over it."

"Elesis tried to murder Nora in her sleep last night," she said grimly, her mouth becoming a tight line on her face.

"Elesis? We haven't seen or heard from her in years!" Alarm crossed his features, his eyes going wide in shock. "She's okay, right?"

Rena nodded. She knew Raven had a soft spot for Nora, despite his rough exterior. He leaned towards the crib, peering over to check on the baby girl. Elsword came out of the bedroom in his full armour, the overstuffed bag slung over his arm, and Aisha's staff in his hand.

"Ready to go?" he asked, looking at Raven. Rena noticed the quaver in his voice. He was about to confront his murderous older sister. The one he had idolized as a small child.

"Elsword—why do you have Aisha's staff?" she asked, baffled. "How will that help you find Elesis?"

"Daddy?" The soft voice came from the doorway to the kitchen. Kuen stood there, staring at the scene before him. His eyes dragged across the group as confusion settled on his chubby face.

"Go and play, Kuen. Daddy is going away for a while. Auntie Rena will be looking after you and your sister."

"Are you going to get mommy?" he asked, eyes wide and teary. "I miss her..."

Elsword's eyes betrayed the pain that his face had otherwise concealed. Rena noticed the subtle shift in his demeanour, his proud shoulder slackening with grief before he answered the child, "I have to go for a while, Kuen. I need you to be strong for me, okay, my boy? You'll be the man of this house while I'm away."

"Okay, daddy," the child responded, padding away toward his room to play with his toys. Rena watched him retreat, his arms swinging as he ran. Her heart ached for her lost friend. She was never going to be there to watch her children growing up. She would never be able to see who Kuen and Nora were to become. Elesis had robbed her of that privilege.

"Rena," Raven interrupted her thoughts with a hand on her arm. She felt the familiar tingle on her bare skin. She brought her gaze to his eyes, her expression softening, though the concern still apparent on her face.

"I'll go," he said, so quiet it was barely a whisper, squeezing her arm comfortingly. He got up, straightening himself, turning to the young, broken man. "I will go home and gather my things. Meet me in the village centre in an hour."

Rena stood, clearing her mind of her previous thoughts. "I'll go with him. I have some things I need to grab if I will be staying here while you are away."

"Yeah, okay," Elsword replied, slumping down onto the couch. It seemed as if he were lost in his own thoughts and Rena didn't think it best she interrupt him. The pair left him sitting there. He would be able to rest easy soon enough.

Raven was a faster walker than Rena, his long strides easily creating an unintentional gap between the couple. Rena watched his muscles moving under his shirt and blushed a little. They had been together for years now, but the sight of the man still brought a flush to her cheeks. Lost in thought, she noticed the gap growing larger.

"Raven!" Rena called, speeding up and taking his hand into her own, forcing him to walk at her pace. He looked at her and a small smile crept across his face. She was so glad she could call this man her own. They walked in silence, hand-in-hand until they reached the inn. They had been living at the Ruben Inn, the past few months, while Elsword was adjusting to being a single dad.

Raven gathered his supplies while Rena packed a bag to stay with the children. She watched her fiance as he folded his clothes lazily and stuffed them into the knit knapsack. Sadness washed over her as she imagined being separated from him. If things went wrong, he could very well not come back. She moved over, wrapping her arms around him and burying her face in his chest. His arms wrapped around her instinctively.

"I am going to miss you," she murmured into his shirt. His scent enveloped her and she breathed it in, taking in its musk.

"I'll miss you too, Rena," he replied, planting a kiss on the top of her head. "More than you could ever imagine."

She pulled back and looked up at him, her green eyes locking with his warm amber ones. Her gaze studied his face, tracing the pale lines of the scars along his cheeks with her eyes, before landing on his parted lips. She stood on her tiptoes, reaching up and giving them a peck.

"Rena…," he warned, his voice growing husky. "Don't make this harder than it has to be."

She giggled. "I'm sorry," she replied, squeezing him tightly. "We had better get going, though."

He grumbled, stuffing the remainder of clothes into the bag before slinging it over his shoulder. "Well," he sighed. "Time to go."

She nodded, grabbing her bag in one hand and lacing the fingers of her other hand into his. The couple made their way to the town centre, where Raven stopped. He gave Rena a solemn look, though said nothing.

"Raven," she said quietly, eyes downcast. "I love you."

Her wrist was grabbed as he gently pulled her into him, planting a kiss on her unsuspecting lips. She kissed, back briefly, before pulling back and looking at him.

"Raven, she whispered, "Someone will see us!" She giggled as he pulled her closer.

"Let them see," he breathed, smirking.

" _Raven_ …" She glanced around, catching the glares of a few of the townspeople. Public fornication of any sorts was frowned upon. "I have to go..."

Disappointment flashed across his face, but he let go of her reluctantly. Rena felt the pangs of regret at getting him to go, but she knew that Elsword would have a fighting chance with Raven with him. She gave him one last longing kiss, taking the image of him with her all the way to Elsword's cottage.

* * *

The night was dark, save the dull light from the crescent moon. Two men stood in the middle of the forest between Elder and Ruben, far from either town.

"So, remind me, Elsword," the dark-haired man prompted, "Why did you bring Aisha's staff again?"

"To lure my sister out of hiding," he replied, pulling it out from between the strap of his bag and his back. "If I can activate it, I can create enough dark energy to attract her attention to this location."

"You know, that's not such a stupid idea," Raven replied. "But are you even sure you know how to use that thing?" He backed up instinctively, weary of the magic his friend was about to unleash.

"I've seen Aisha use this thing enough, I'm sure I could figure it out," he retorted. His voice faltered a bit, and though he was speaking to Raven. It seemed as though he were trying to convince himself of that more than anyone. He held the staff up, mustering up as much energy as he could, Raven cringing back.

"Ahh!" he yelled, raising the staff into the air and pushing as much of his own magic into the act.

Nothing happened.

Raven peeked out from behind his Nasod arm. "Well, that was—" he paused, thinking of a word to use, "—underwhelming."

Elsword shot him a glare, raising the staff again without warning, shouting as he did so. Bright light flashed from the staff, energy shooting out of it, and knocking the two men back, sending them flying into the trees. Elsword smacked into one, the blow knocking the breath out of him before he fell to the ground.

He heard Raven curse a few meters away. "The fuck was that?" he asked, rising to his feet and brushing himself off, nursing his right leg.

Elsword pushed himself up, pain shooting through his left shoulder, though he tried to ignore it. He must have landed on it during the blast. He searched for the staff, his gaze falling upon the snapped piece of wood. "Son of a bitch," he muttered. "You okay?" he asked, to which Raven replied with a nod.

"So, genius," Raven began, meeting the young man's eyes, "What now?"

"Now, we wait."

That was just what they did. Dawn had come upon them, sending rays of pinks and oranges throughout the clear sky. They sat around a small fire Raven had made, watching the smoke twist and curl as it rose from the flames, just waiting for any indication that Elesis was coming. The forest remained silent around them.

"I don't think she's coming," Raven said finally. He gave the redhead an exasperated look. "We're wasting our—"

He stopped mid-sentence, his head tilting so he could listen to the forest sounds. Elsword's ears pricked as he picked up faint footsteps padding across the forest floor. He tensed instinctively, hand moving to his side.

"Brother."

The voice came from behind him. Elsword watched Raven's face, gaging the small changes in his expression. "Elesis," he replied, turning his head slightly so he could see her blurry form in his peripheral vision.

"There is evil in this place." Her voice was rough, grating on his ears. He could see her moving towards him.

"I don't want to hurt you, brother," she rasped. Her body moved forward, slinking through the trees easily as though she knew the forest like the back of her own hand. "But you know that I cannot allow anything evil to exist in this world."

His face contorted into one of regret and pain for his lost sibling. He couldn't let her keep wreaking havoc on Elrios. He whipped around, jumping to his feet, his sword slashing around and clanging against her claymore, the metallic sound ringing throughout the forest. Raven had jumped into action as well, drawing his own sword and readying himself for battle.

"You can't keep doing this, Elesis," Elsword said. He held his blade strong against hers, refusing to back down. He had to show her he was serious. "The people in town—they want you dead. You have to stop. Go into hiding; I'm trying to help you!"

"I must eliminate all evil, brother," she replied, erupting into a flurry of giggles as she lowered her sword. "You won't hurt me. You can't."

His eyebrows furrowed and a frown creased his face. His sword stayed at the ready. She was mocking him. He glared at the woman in front of him. She was no longer his sister: she was a monster. He could see no sign of humanity in her eyes. They were bloodthirsty and crazed. He knew what he had to do. He had come in hopes of finding some kind of part of the sister he once knew, the one who would never hurt an innocent, but he found no indication that such a part of her was still there. She's not your sister anymore, he reassured himself.

"It ends here," he hollered, his voice carrying a newfound strength. "I can't let you keep hurting innocent people, Elesis!"

"Oh," she replied, "It definitely will be ending here, _brother_."

"Don't call me that!" he yelled. "You're not my sister anymore. I don't know who you are but the Elesis I know and love would never do this!"

"I am new and improved," she cackled. "I am stronger than I have ever been and I will destroy all things evil from this world. If I have to go through you to do it, it would pain me so, but I _will_."

As if on cue, Raven and Elsword both launched forward, swords slashing. Elesis brought her claymore up, deflecting their blows with ease. The light of the fire glinted off the blades, casting flecks of light dancing across the tree trunks.

Blades flashed in the firelight: a flurry of oranges and yellows. Elsword focused all of his attention on the woman, keeping her attention, while Raven flanked around her.

 _She's not my_ sister, he thought.

"You're no match for us," he boasted, his sword clanging against hers, forming a sharp "X."

"Maybe not together—" she growled, "—But alone, you are no match for me!" She pushes hard on her sword, knocking Elsword backward. It seemed that with every blow they landed, she seemed to be regaining her vitality, getting stronger. He needed to do enough damage that she wouldn't be able to recover from it. Her face contorted, red spindles of magic spewing from her fingers as she conjured a ball of energy around herself.

She manifested two large blades using her magic, jumping out of the way. He ducked under them, roling out of the way, taking advantage of his experience with fighting her, the blades nearly missing the top of his head, slicing the tips of his hair. _That was close._ A scream came from behind him: one he recognized as belonging to Raven.

His head snapped around at the sound, his concern for his friend leaving him vulnerable to the next blow from his insane sibling. She struck the side of his head, the butt of her claymore meeting his skull with a dull crack! She had focused her attention on Raven, who was lying on the ground covered in blood. His Nasod arm was mangled and shredded and blood oozed out of a wound on his side. Laughing, Elesis raised her blade above him, preparing to strike.

 _She's not my sister._

Pain shot through his head as he charged her. He tried to ignore the throbbing, his only thought on saving his friend. He wasn't going to lose anyone else so soon. He couldn't let his sister do such things. If she was in her right mind, she would never hurt anyone she loved. Although she wasn't in her right mind and that changed the circumstances. Elsword knew what he needed to do. He mustered up all of the energy that he could, imbuing his sword with the remainder of his energy. It burned bright in his hand, the warmth of it tingling up his arm as he rushed forward.

The thought of Aisha's lifeless body crumpled into a mass of flesh and bones on the ground, her face, frozen in shock, flashing across his mind. He thought of this woman, this monster, standing over his baby girl, ready to kill. He thought of the countless others she must have killed in her quest to rid the world of evil, not realising that she, herself, had become what she sought to eradicate from Elrios. She had become the enemy in her thirst for demon blood. She had become an out of control killing machine. His sister, his partner in crime; The one person he had always looked up to and aspired to be, fallen so far. His thoughts snapped back to reality.

" _You're not my sister!"_

"Blood ra—"

His blade pierced between her shoulder blades, stopping her mid-cast. She let out a cry of pain as he twisted the blade, his intent being to inflict maximum damage to his assailant. Blood welled up in her throat, her gurgling the only audible sound. He yanked his blade from her torso and she fell to her knees, doubling over. Dark crimson energy surged around her and faltered, zapping and crackling before disappearing completely. A single tear ran down her cheek, mixing with the blood that had stained her face, creating a soft pink line from her eye to her chin.

"It all ends here," he breathed. The forest around him spun, swirling greens and browns sent waves of vertigo washing over him. The boy fell to his knees, crawling over to the man lying broken on the ground. He struggled to pull himself up to face him.

"R-Raven!" he urged, shaking the man's human arm gently. His body had grown slack, giving him the appearance of a ragdoll. Elsword felt his neck for a pulse, feeling a shallow, but steady, beat. He slumped next to him, his hand going to the wound on his side. Blood still seeped steadily from the large gash, his insides exposed and shredded. Elsword mustered up the last of his strength to rip a piece of cloth from his shirt, pressing it against the wound in a weak attempt to stop the bleeding. "No…," he sobbed. "Don't die…"

Tears streamed down his face as he pushed against the motionless man's side. He had lost so much: his sister, his lover. He couldn't let Raven take this hit for him. It was all his fault that he was here. Him and his need to keep the village safe. He had endangered more people than he had helped. What would he tell Rena? Would he be able to look his best friend in the eyes and tell her that he got her fiancée killed? He whispered under his breath, "I can't lose you t—"

A sharp sting came from his torso, spreading through his veins like a wildfire. Elsword looked down, the dark metal of his sister's blade jutted out from his stomach. A mangled sound arose from his throat, shock overtaking his body, he doubled over and, between the throbbing in his brain and the shooting pain in his torso, his body was a pit of agony. A sound grated at his ears as his vision blurred in and out of focus. It was the Bloody Queen's raspy, choked out voice, mocking him, before faltering into nothingness.

"It all ends here, little brother…"

His vision went black for a moment, before he felt a warm feeling wash over his torso. He attempted to pry his eyes open, looking for the source of the warmth, his eyes only coming across the harsh light of the rising sun. There was something odd about the light though. It seemed to flit around. _Fireflies?_ , he thought, as his world went, once again, dark.

* * *

The cemetery was quiet, peaceful almost, as the figure walked through the tombstones. In the evening light, under the cloudy sky, the air was fragrant with the scent of pine. The ground had a softness that would be gone in the coming months, growing as hard as the cold stones in which it supported. Here, among the hundreds of ancestors, the figure had time to reflect, without being disturbed. The private cemetery was the final resting place for all of Sieghart family members, not one being an exception.

The figure stopped, coming over a fresh grave. Weeds had begun to overtake the soil in the weeks that had passed. The headstone was makeshift, jagged and polished, small flecks of black were flecked throughout it, as if it were as complex as the person buried beneath it. A hand reach out to touch the stone, as if feeling the cool rock beneath its palm would somehow make this day feel more real.

"I will never forget you, sister," Elsword said, voice cracking, though he shed no tears for the fallen warrior. He had never imagined having to bury two people he loved within just a few months. Remembering the rose in his hand, he placed it at the bottom of the headstone. He stood there in silence before bowing his head and leaving.

He thought of the battle, him pitted against her. He thought of the clashing of their two swords and the bloodshed they had caused. His thoughts went to waking up in an infirmary, Rena above him. It had been her that saved him. She had followed them, leaving the children with the neighbour. Leave it to Rena to not trust them to be able to handle things themselves. He remembered the lights he had seen—they were her spirits. He was grateful to her.

He made his way out of the cemetery, coming to the wrought iron gate, and closing it behind him. He would have to say goodbye to this chapter of his life, though he didn't have to forget it, he must accept it in order to move on. He was consumed in his own thoughts when he realized that his feet had carried him home to the familiar cottage. Cheerful voices came from within, giving him hope for the future. He walked up to the house, looking in the window at the life that waited for him.

His friends sat around the table, laughing. Rena and Raven sat on one side, their arms linked together, while Chung and Eve sat across from them. You could see that they were close, though their status made public affection taboo. All of their feelings for each other were apparent in their eyes though. Elsword wondered where the children were but, noting the time, he dismissed the thought because they would be in bed. Looking about the scene, he felt at peace with the world. He grabbed the handle of the door, turning it slowly and taking a deep breath.

"Well, here goes nothing," he mumbled, pushing the door open. Upon entering the house, the gang welcomed him with cheery smiles and warm eyes.

"Elsword!" Chung exclaimed, jumping up to hug the other man. "We thought you would never be home."

Elsword chuckled, embracing him quickly before stepping back. "I wouldn't be able to miss out on all of this," he replied, motioning to them all. They nodded in approval, and he took his place at the head of the table, letting the joy of companionship wash away the fears and trials of the last few months. Things would be better from now on, he knew it. The worst had passed and he looked forward to his future with his children and friends.

The group spent the rest of the evening reliving past memories, good and bad, joking around while enjoying each other's company. For the first time in years, they were all back together, in the place that started it all. In that moment, Elsword looked around at his friends, all laughing together and he realized everything was going to be okay.


End file.
